


Affirm

by iloveallmyfandomsequally



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveallmyfandomsequally/pseuds/iloveallmyfandomsequally
Summary: Zuko has a nightmare and Katara comforts him.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862872
Kudos: 35





	Affirm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fanfiction.net

Zuko sent a big wave of fire towards his opponent. They sent it away with a gust of air in their high jump. Zuko could feel the surge of electricity within him as he summoned lightning with his fingertips. He shot it at his opponent, making them fall out of the sky and land on the ground dead.

"Well done, my son," Ozai praised, an evil grin on his face. "You have killed the Avatar."

* * *

"Ah!" Zuko shot up from the bed, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. He glanced around panickedly to realize he was safely in his room without any signs of his father. He heaved out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the trickles of sweat on his forehead. That had been the third nightmare in a row. The previous two nights had him waking up in the middle of the night sweating and screaming, and even thrashing a few times. It had scared his guards because whenever he would be in the middle of a nightmare and screaming like a wolf-bat the guards would rush into his room because they thought an intruder was breaking in. Luckily tonight seemed like a light one.

"Zuko?" a voice mumbled sleepily next to him. He glanced over and remembered Katara was still in bed with him. They had taken part in romantic affairs a few hours before and Katara had yet to return to her room. He thought she looked cute when she slept, and her eyes weren't even fully open yet. When he didn't answer she sat up and rubbed his back, feeling him flinch. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I . . . I had, had another nightmare," Zuko admitted, glancing down at the covers.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"I . . . I don't know. All the things I did to Aang. . . . To you," he whispered, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey, look at me," Katara said. Zuko met her eyes. "You're not that person anymore. You've grown so much since the first time we met and now. You've done so much to help us and to restore your nation. . . . You saved my life, remember?" Katara rested her hand on Zuko's star-shaped scar. He entwined his hand with hers. He didn't say anything. Hoping that the feeling would pass. "Zuko, the important thing is you're not who you used to be," Katara continued. "You made the changes yourself and only became better because of it. Now you have a better purpose in life than to just track down the Avatar. You have us. You have me."

Zuko smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"And besides, even if you _did_ step out of line, you know you have great friends who'll put you back into line," Katara teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's hope that never happens," Zuko said.

He leaned closer to her while she filled the gap in between them. The kiss wasn't fiery or filled with passion, more sweet and comforting. When they pulled apart, Katara laid another kiss to his cheek. She then pushed him back down on the bed, both of them laughing and leaning in for another kiss. Eventually their makeout season was rudely interrupted by banging on Zuko's door.

"Hey, Zuko! Get up! I need you to help me find Katara, she's not in her room!" Sokka's voice shouted behind the door. The two of them snickered while Katara snuggled deeper into Zuko's chest.

"You know, we really need to tell people about us," Katara whispered, a smirk growing on her face.

"Let 'em wait for a little while longer," Zuko said, pressing his lips to Katara's.


End file.
